


Matryoshka Dolls

by Stargirl_Interlude



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, F/M, I can't believe there is a tag for that, Rating May Change, demonfire, hate to friendship to love, mar'i grayson/damian wayne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl_Interlude/pseuds/Stargirl_Interlude
Summary: Small snippets of the story between Mar'i Grayson and the emotionally constipated Boy Wonder, Damian Wayne.





	1. New Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in such a long time and I want to practice it again. My writing skills are like that old rusty truck in your grandparent's sheath. Could still run but is in need of hellish improvements. Anyways ~ I hope you find this drabble enjoyable.

He did not understand why the spawn was treated as if she was placed on heaven's pedestal.

Ever since the girl walked into the Manor, the people around him - _his family_ \- he stressed, were blindly infatuated by Grayson's little daughter. Acted like the thing could do no wrong! where was the loyalty? fools, he mused occasionally towards his smitten kin. His father - a man with tight affections smiles warmly at Grayson's spawn and spoils her with trifle items: dresses, dolls, the childish galore for an eight-year-old girl. Damian is too proud to ever stoop low to feel jealousy; he tells himself as Grayson visits the Manor along with his progeny and watches from the kitchen islands as she soars into father's embrace.

"Grandpa, I missed you!"

"As have I, Starshine."

Jealousy is for the weak, he mantras. Disgusted with the scene, he struts to his quarters, moody and grim per usual but a heavy feeling resides in his chest. He cannot name why but looking at the reunion between his father and the girl made him severely annoyed. So lost in his thoughts that he does not return Grayson's greeting.

This is only a phasing moment. They will all grow tire of the girl with her ungodly cheery persona, surely father grows bothersome at her overly affections, her childish giggles, how she is pleased by the littlest of things. She is the light (physically, he seen her use of starbolts in the training room) that does not belong in a clan that thrives in the dark, the girl does not belong and will soon be nothing but a laughable memory. Damian nods to himself, reassuring his mantra of jealousy and continues to sharpen his katana often glaring in the direction of Todd showing the hybrid how to reload a gun blindfolded. Drakes reprimand can be heard throughout the cave.

All but a phasing moment.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I went with this, I thought about this scenario whilst at work. So I thought why not transform it into a ficlet. On another note, have any of you listened to Far Too Young to Die by PATD? its such a demonfire vibe - well at least in my opinion. This may or may not turned into a character-study, I just love exploring characters like Damian and how they would come to terms with emotions.

He guised his affections with distain and impatience for Grayson's daughter.

He routinely watched her from the shadows to confuse his admiration with aloofness as to not raise any suspicion from anyone. Whenever he laid eyes upon her, it brought the around 'o'clock warmth within his sternum very often that he wondered if he was becoming sickly.

She was so strong (so much so that he was careful to choose his words around her less he wanted to be blasted to the face with a starbolt, again. Not that he was scared of course, just cautious.) Whether it was her herculean strength or compassion that moved mountains, caused him to be a touch of envy. People adored her, easily listened when she spoke, and desired to be in her presence. Himself included.

Damian on the other hand.

Throngs of people were wary or hesitant in his vicinity, some might say fear might be the cause to his solitary.

_You're too cruel._

_Demon._

In his youth where he was (admittedly) a huge arse, hearing those sentiments would have pleased him. Make him smile and nod in agreement, Damian was the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul and the fearsome caped Crusader of Gotham. They had the right to be frighten by his being, but as time grew - as he grew, the rage and arrogance inside him diminished into candlelight. Experience with the world outside his head taught him that patience was a virtue, and Grayson (his mentor) encouraged to be kinder, calmer when the intensity inside him want to combust when the world was too much, too incomprehensive. 

Despite it all, there are moments when he would return to his former self and accidently hurt those near him. Mainly when the Titans throttled his every suggestion (Zatara liked to dub them as demands. _Tsk_ ) and took the chance to rifle him when he was simply trying to amend their ways in order for them to become better in their hero lifestyle. That's what leaders do, right? lead those to prosperity? Grayson said that all the time. 

But sometimes he was just in a mood and would let out his frustrations on the team when they wouldn't listen. He didn't mean to. 

"Just be kinder on them, Robin. They'll come around." Nightstar would softly say after following him out of a training session that ended in shouts and a sliver of blood spill - you cannot argue with him without a little blood involved. 

"I don't need your advice on how to lead my team, Grayson," he spat, pivoting around a corner, ushering away from her before he could say something worse. He knew Nightstar was only helping him calm his impatience with the Titans.

"Robin, I was only trying - " 

"I don't need your fucking help, Spawn." 

Why was he like this? Damian regretfully thought. He knew he could be foul and did not want to hurt her when he being moody.

_You're an idiot._  

His insults and inability to be nicer did not oust Nightstar from limiting herself from his presence. Damian does not know whether to be please or irate. He is bewildered on why she continues to spend her time with him; does she acquire something from him? - No, everything she expressed is too genuine. Another reason why he likes her, Nightstar can never be deceitful no matter how hard she tries. 

After his little tirade he brought himself to apologize and left a purple hyacinth on her window pane when she wasn't in the Tower. 

Damian sighs. 

Nightstar is conversing with the Titans right now, altering his suggestion for the team to improve their stamina after they put up a fuss about his 'control issues' whatever that means. 

"If what Robin said doesn't work, we'll simply try another route. Right?" she sweetly smiled in his direction. The Titans grumbled and looked at him in disbelief that he'll approve of just that. 

He was quiet. How does she do that? 

He nodded once. 

The infatuation he held for her shifted into that emotion he refused to dwell about. Love was not for someone like him no matter how many times Grayson rebuttal his stance on love.

He just...he -

"Aren't you going to demonstrate, or will I have too?" Nightstar teased. 

\- he loved her, Damian slowly admits to himself.

(So much, too much)

But he'll never let her know that.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Angst Damian (evil I know) I think when he develops feelings for Mar'i he's a bit in denial but later comes to terms with it but does not tell her because why? he's a bat. Stubbornness and self-torture is a given when it comes to admitting feelings in the batclan. I hoped you all enjoyed nonetheless and also constructive criticism is very much welcomed.
> 
> I don't know when I'll update next, I just write whenever inspiration hits, which is like, all the time so I'll update most likely every week? if I'm not too tired from work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on tumblr and saw a prompt list the really intrigued me and I thought it would be a great way to write constantly. In conclusion the chapters might be hella short but consistent.

_You're cute when you're angry_

Damian paced fervently in the space of his room, livid as can be.

"I will kill the bastard," Robin spat, clenching his fist until crescent marks décor his palms.

"It was an accident, Super-Boy didn't mean to." Mar'i said as she hoped to calm Damian down before he got any ideas of a sword and a body intertwining (particularly a Kryptonian body).

Robin whipped around, if he wasn't trained to keep his emotions placid he would have appropriately gasped. "You're joking correct?" he keenly eyed the bandages and bruises around her arms and legs. Luckily the blood stopped spotting after they were changed twice and from Metrion alchemic help.

Nightstar blew a strand of hair away from her face, "you act as if he was trying to kill me -" she raised her arms and injured right leg " - I'm fine, see! these will heal within an hour." Mar'i rose from the bed and walked up to her angry boyfriend.  

"I have never seen you bleed before so forgive me when I'm rightfully irate when I see my beloved tossed to the ground, unconscious and bleeding." Damian grasp her gently by the shoulders, he wished he could shake some caution into her.

"Beloved?" Mar'i inquired as she slipped her arms around his waist. She felt him tense when she called Damian out on his apparent cutesy name for her, it was usually spawn or brat. "That's so cute," she said, laying her head on his shoulder, _hmm_ , Mar'i blissfully sighed. Nightstar loved hugging the proclaimed Demon.

"Shut up, I'm still angry," the Boy Wonder murmured into her thick mane, jasmine entering his senses and like that the passion in his anger slowly died as it was replaced by the affections Mar'i was giving him.

"You're cute when you're angry."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is such a pinball of repressed emotions, I love it. Metrion is an OC of mine, he is the adoptive son of Raven and Beast-Boy, he is a spellcaster who mostly practices alchemy. His alias is Mark Roth-Logan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably said I'd update once a week but shit happens you know? I won't go into it so I hope you enjoy this little ficlet.

“So…” Zachary drawled, swirling his cup aimlessly with his right wrist.

“What is it?” Mar'i could feel his inquiry coming out but seemed hesitant. Zachary always said what was on his mind; his brief pause brought the conversations around their table to dull and eye Zachary with interest. “Out with it,” Iris sighed placing her cup with a soft ‘ _clank_ ’ “I can feel the headache coming,” she said earning her an annoyed glare from Zachary.

“Ok fine! But to be fair I did give you all a chance to stop me,” he remarked before fixing his posture to stare at Mar'i with an excited gleam in his eyes.

 _“This can’t be good,”_ Mar'i mused.

“Just say it already!” lian barked already bristled by the sheer presence of the magician.

“Since Damian is a demon. Mar'i is technically carrying the anti-christ, right?” he let out a short chortle only to be replied with a series of jabs and half-serious reprimands. “Dude what the fuck!” Jai guffawed wheezing with each breath.

“Are you serious?” Lian threw a wary look over Mar'i to check if she took offence. They always called Damian 'Demon or Hell’s Spawn’ and other adjectives relating to being the worst and Mar'i never looked uneasy or upset when they did that. In fact she engaged with them or laughed. They all said it with playfulness anyways - well sometimes.

But Zachary did sort of insult that the fetus in her womb would be a terrible thing to roam around the earth. Mar'i was quiet her eyes crinkled as if she was going to cry and - damnit, Lian was going to have to kill the street bastard this time.

Her best friend let out a loud laugh, descending into a plethora of chuckles, holding her stomach as she did. Lian exhaled in relief.

“W-wouldn’t it be the Devil’s child, not a demon?” Colin inquired after the table quieted down. “Honestly-” Zachary said “- when it comes to Damian does it really matter? Devil or demon its all the same. No full-offense Mar'i” he added giving an unapologetic shrug.

“None taken” Mar'i commented, placing a hand on the swell of her abdomen. “But please do not give a devil-themed onesie during the baby-shower. Damian will actually kill you.” she said somewhat honestly. “Too late,” Zachary grinned into his cup.

He can foresee a sword coming his way when he gives Damian the onesie suit attached with a tail and horns. His angry snarl spitting him with bloody threats as Zachary will probably poof away.

“Totally gonna be worth it,” he concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some silly scenario I dreamed about the Titians after they're grown and all that pizzazz. I did a brief search about Zachary Zatara and can conclude that he can be a shit sometimes, so yeah. Uh - totally unrelated and irrelevant but I just got my nails done and its so fucking hard to type this shit. Would I do it again? most definitely.


End file.
